Predator
by District X
Summary: Soundwave is slowly orbiting the world, feeling hollow and alone, until he stumbles upon someone: Samuel Witwicky. But what are these stange feelings Soundwave is having? Ahh...The lion has fallen in love with the lamb. SoundwavexSam Slash
1. Chapter 1

I know you guys are waiting patiently for the next chapter of Weird Family, but this bunny found me. I tried desperately to shoo it away, but it crawled inside my head and bit my brain, affecting my motor skills to type this. This pairing has never EVER been written (that I know of), and I think the world needs it.

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything in this story, I do not own it (even some things you don't recognize!)

Huggles for every person he reviewed/faved/alerted Weird Family (that made me sound strangely feminine…)

To my loyal readers, I present this:

* * *

Soundwave slowly orbited earth, searching for one thing: the Witwicky boy.

Soundwave recently had found that watching this boy entertained him, but even more, he started having strange thoughts. Such as when he was lying on the hood of his yellow Autobot guardian, performing an earth ritual known as 'kissing' to a young Femme named Mikeala, he felt strangely…Jealous…

'_She doesn't deserve him. Soundwave would make a much better mate than that strange femme down there.' _He thought to himself, thinking in third person. Soundwave watched them hug, disgusted.

The satellite panels on his back folded to a different position, and he launched off of the satellite he had been leaching off of.

He moved to a better position to watch the boy. Soundwave was so lonely out in space, and that boy was so…vulnerable to him. Soundwave could do anything for a mate right now. He never had shared his feelings (or spark) with anyone but his precious cassettes. He thought of his children _'One decapitated, one with his spine ripped out, and Primus only knows where dear Rumble is.' _

Soundwave was s empty, but he knew what would fill him. That boy down there. He could satisfy the hunger that Soundwave had.

Soundwave stalked the boy for months, getting to know the boy without even meeting him. Samuel was resourceful, yet sloppy. So brave at times, but was so afraid at normal things in life. _'Soundwave can take that fear and crush it like the insect it is._'

* * *

One day, Soundwave finally found the opportunity he needed. He looked down at the human girl that Sam had foolishly called his mate. Sam had finally discovered her secret. She was just using Sam to get to the Autobots. The whole time that was her 'Sam Time' turned into asking questions about the Autobots time. She finally told Sam the final crushing words: _"I don't need you, Sam so back off! I hear you talk every day, and honestly I don't care! Just let Bumblebee talk for a moment, alright?"_

At that point Bumblebee did what Soundwave himself would have done (Only less extreme): Slammed on the brakes, ejected the girl out, and drove off, leaving her in the middle of downtown Tranquility.

Soundwave smiled a predatory smile under his mouth gaurd. His visor glowed a deep red. He found what he was looking for, and he would hunt it down, wether it wanted him to or not.

The boy was hurt, that was obvious. Now was the time to make his move.

So slowly, Soundwave moved out of orbit, and toward the green planet…


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Wow, two in one night! I am liking the way this is turning out! Maybe some people will be satisfied with it…

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Here we go!

* * *

Sam woke up early that day. He glanced around his room, and put is clothes on.

Things had been going weird lately for him. He always felt… watched... It was ever since the Autobots reported an arrival. They checked the crash scene, but the mech or femme in question was nowhere to be found.

Sometimes it would be deathly silent, but then Sam heard noises. Sometimes it was footsteps behind him, or a deep breathing. And then there was that man…

Almost every where he looked he could see him. It was a tall man, with a very broad chest. The man was moderately muscular. He had to be around 43, with a dark black-ish brown hair color. He always wore black. But what would freak Sam out the most was that he never seemed to have a facial expression, he just seemed emotionless. That, and the very dark mirrored sun-glasses that he always wore didn't help either…

Sam walked to his bathroom, but that strange, sixth-sense feeling crept over him as he brushed his teeth. Sam sat up and wildly looked around, to see if there was anyone there. But all that met his eyes were his hallway, and a pile of dirty clothes outside his door.

'_This is getting out of hand'_ Sam thought. For a moment, he thought of talking to Bee about it, but the thought left immediately. Bumblebee would tell everyone else, and god only knows what kind of mental disorder Ratchet would pin on him. He already tried to convince Sam he had Post Traumatic Stress disorder(Took Bumblebee a lot of convincing not to make him go to a therapist)

Sam left his house at about 11:30am. He looked slightly pale. He jumped as he gazed across the street. He could have sworn that he had seen the man again. But he blinked and there was nothing to be seen.

He strode quickly to Bumblebee, and his yellow friend chirped happily at him, opening the door to let him inside. "Good morning, Sam. How are you today?" Bee pleasantly asked.

"I-I'm fine, Bee. So, um, Bumblebee, did Ratchet ever give you that Holo upgrade you've been talking about, because if he did, we could both go to that concert at 9:00. " Sam said nervously.

He hopped that Bumblebee had gotten the upgrade, because he didn't want to be at the concert alone.

"No, Sam. Ratchet has not yet given me the upgrade. But I will stay at the concert with you. I can still hear the music…" Bee said, slightly crest-fallen at the idea that he wouldn't be spending the time with his friend.

Sam was slightly terrified at the prospect of being at the concert alone. He had no idea if the man would be there…

* * *

Soundwave gave a mono-tonus chuckle, and his Holo-form smirked. _'The boy doesn't keep his secrets very well. Soundwave will make his move tonight. _He thought, silently look up information on the boy's concert that night. Soundwave was surprised. It was for a pair of people named 'Daft Punk', one of the only earthly musicians Soundwave had any tolerance for.

Soundwave smiled and began the walk back to his temporary home, a ware-house about 10 miles out of Traquility. He mostly took buses, and left his mech-form back at his ware-house. He wasn't going to change his form to look like one of those silly earth drones humans call 'cars'.

* * *

Sam was near a bar over by the concert wall. Upbeat music and screaming people surrounded him.

_Television_

_Rules the Nation!_

_Around the world._

_Television_

_Rules the Nation!_

_Around the world, the world, the world the world…_

Sam could have sworn he saw the man earlier. "Hey, are you all right, guy?" the bartender asked, looking at the pale, shaky boy before him.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper, please." Sam said, ignoring the bartender and handing out the cash.

Sam took a long drought from the glass, but hadn't noticed the Holo next to him buzz into existence, place two pills into his drink, and walk away. Sam quickly finished his drink.

It was about three minutes later, when Sam's head felt fuzzy, he turned his head to see the Man watching him from a distance, a pleasant smile on his face. _'He poisoned me!'_ Sam thought helplessly.

Sam tried to walk over to the man to confront him, but started to fall three-fourths of the way there. He was about to hit the ground, when he felt a pair of strong, careful arms catch him, and he was pulled tightly to the Man's broad chest…

Soundwave moved quickly out of the concert. It was an interesting story trying to explain to the security officers about the sleeping boy, but he managed. As soon as he left, he showed off a successful smirk. The boy was his. Now, all that was needed is to take him to his new home.

Sam awoke, but didn't open his eyes. He felt like he was on a V shaped bed. It was very warm, and comfortable, but very hard also. He held in a yelp as he felt the tip of a claw trace his body. It ran from his stomach, up to his chest, up his jaw-line and circled his head. This went on for a while.

Sam relaxed a little, it felt nice. But he tensed up when the claw went lower than necessary. That felt good also, but Sam would never admit it. Then Sam realized that he had no idea where he was, who was stroking him, how to get home, and worst of all, he was vulnerable to Decepticon kidnap attempts. He jolted up very fast, but settled back down and groaned. Whatever knocked him out was a doozy; Sam felt violently feverish, but he knew it wasn't a fever.

He felt the claw settle over his chest, and apply pressure, to keep him down. "Settle down, small one. I will take care of you." A startlingly deep voice said from…Above him?

As the claw lifted, Sam slowly sat up and looked around. He was being cradled in the arms of a massive mech, slowly, but surly rocked back and forth. He looked up to see a bright red visor glowing down at him. Sam cried out and tried to struggle, but the deep voice interrupted his efforts. "You need not be afraid of me. I will never hurt you. I have watched you with great interest, and I have made my decision; My designation is Soundwave, and you are to be my mate."

"W-wha?" Sam called out confused.

"You are _mine_." Soundwave replied, this time in a much more…Decepticon-y voice.

Sam stopped struggling and waited "Please no…" Sam begged, almost at tears.

The claw rested under Sam's chin, forcing him to look up at the visor.

"You mustn't struggle. You will learn to love me." Soundwave said commandingly.

Sam just nodded.

* * *

I lovvvves me my Daft Punk music! If you wanna know what song that was, im gonna have to mail it to ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Officially, warriorsfan, and Snowflame rock. They so loyally read my stories without question, and review + request on them. All the rest of you (except Darkwolf3000) should totally review more! Jerks! Just kidding, you guys rock, so many faves, it makes my head hurt (Just Kidding). I wanna know what is going on in your heads, so shoot a review out ya'll!

I know Soundwave originally had more cassettes, but I am only using the ones that I can think of off the top of my head. Sorry if you're disappointed!

Disclaimer: Need I say anything? Seeing as you know what should be here…

Chappy No.3

* * *

Sam shuddered in Soundwave's arms. It was cold here. Sam couldn't help but notice that red visor glowing down at him, concerned. "It the temperature here not comfortable for your body?" Soundwave's voice washed over him.

"I just want to go home. Please take me home!" Sam replied.

"This is your home now, here with me." Soundwave paused "Answer my question: Is it too cold here?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sam replied, heart fallen that his pleas hadn't worked.

Sam thought that Soundwave would have gotten up to adjust something controlling the heat, but instead, he made Sam's situation worse.

Soundwave hoisted Sam higher up his body, closer to his spark. Sam raised his eyebrows. He really was warmer here. The warmth from Soundwave's spark was quite intense. Sam subconsciously snuggled closer into Soundwave's warm chest. Soundwave noticed this, and held his new love tighter. Soundwave took his claw and gently rubbed across Sam's body. Sam didn't react as bad as he did last time. He found it strangely relaxing…That is of course before Soundwave reached his groin. Sam tensed up and closed his eyes tightly…but Soundwave passed over the sensitive area without so much of a second thought.

"Hey, uhhhhhh…Soundwave?" Sam struggled to remember the Decepticon's name.

"Yes, Samuel?"

"C-can I go to sleep, for a while? It's been a rough night for me, because of you…"

Soundwave sounded slightly hurt, but answered clearly. "Very well…"

* * *

Bumblebee was panicky. No…frantic. He trusted Sam with his life, but he didn't know why Sam would leave him there at the concert. He told Optimus. In less than five minutes, every Autobot on earth was searching franticly for Sam. Bumblebee tried Sam's cell-phone, but grimaced in dismay, as it began ringing from a small compartment in his arm, which is where anything that was inside his alt. form went to when he transformed. He gave up on that. He just hoped they found Sam soon.

* * *

When Sam awoke again, he could tell things were different. For one, he was horizontal. He knew he was still on Soundwave, from the gentle rising and falling below him. He tried to move, but instantly found the action impossible, because of a heavy metal hand resting over him. He tried several more times before giving up. _'At least I'm not cold any more…'_

"Good morning, love." Soundwave said, now watching the boy's attempts at freedom.

'_Did a terrifying, sociopathic, evil, giant robot just call me love?'_ Sam thought

When the hand finally moved from his way, he sat up on Soundwave's chest rubbing his eyes. He felt Soundwave's hand behind him, supporting him. Then Sam almost had a heart attack. "WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO?!" Exclaimed Sam, looking down at his boxer clad self. "Wait a minute…I don't own a pair of _black_ boxers… Did…did you…DID YOU CHANGE MY BOXERS IN MY SLEEP?! PEDOPHILE!" Sam shouted. He was quickly pressed gently down against Soundwave's chest.

"Yes, Sam. I took the opportunity to familiarize myself with your human body." Soundwave's monotonous voice whispered gently, letting Sam back up.

Soundwave ran a claw across Sam's bare shoulders. "Your skin is _soooooo _soft…" Soundwave murmured, it sounded almost as though it was spoken in his ear.

Sam couldn't help but feel his legs weaken. Soundwave's voice was _soooooo _sexy.

'_I so did not just think that.'_

Soundwave made a content growl, and continued to run his shinning claws all over Sam's body.

Sam laid down on his stomach, facing Soundwave's face. He felt those claws melting away the tension in his body. He slid his hands under one of Soundwave's chest plates. He stroked a cable, feeling a shudder run through the form below him. The claws increased slightly in pressure. He let out a low, short moan, before slowly falling asleep…

* * *

So, did you like this chapter? I think it came out relatively well…


	4. Chapter 4

HEY YA'LL! Guess what peeps? I made myself a profile! And a poll! You guys should check that out...

These have been going well, with the advice of my new writer friends Warriorsfan and Snowflame, snowflame in which I bid a very happy birthday!

M'kay, enough of me talking, to the story

* * *

"W-what happened?" Sam asked slowly getting up on his place on Soundwave's chest.

Then he remembered what happened only a few hours ago. Sam's face heated up in a blush. Strangely he did not regret the massage that he received from the Decepticon. _'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give this guy a chance…'_ Sam thought rubbing his head. "You entered recharge shortly after I gave explanation to why you were wearing none of your human coverings." Soundwave's rang out around him.

"Oh" was the simple reply

Sam stretched out, giving Soundwave a display of his lanky muscles. Sam looked down when his stomach growled, practically begging for food. Sam cried out as he was picked up. Soundwave stood up and also made a strange movement that Sam presumed was a stretch. Soundwave held Sam very gingerly, but also much like a man would hold a can of beer. Soundwave brought Sam very close to his face. "Do you require sustenance, love?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

Soundwave looked very carefully at his mate "I am going to let you down now. Do not attempt to escape, or you will not have the privilege of moving around."

When Sam nodded his head, Soundwave carefully lowered the human onto the concrete floor of the warehouse. Immediately Sam noticed several things: One, Soundwave was keeping him warm. Two, Soundwave had set up for his arrival. He looked around the warehouse. In the second half of the warehouse, the one that they hadn't been laying in, there was a small setup for Sam. There were a few Small tables. One had a microwave oven, and the others had various plates and utensils staked up upon them. To the back wall there were cabinets filled with what Sam guessed was food. There were also two doors on adjacent sides of the warehouse, about three-fourths of the way from the front.

Sam shivered. He would have loved to have been snuggled into Soundwave's warmth again. Almost on cue, a deep purple blanket dropped over his head. He curled the blanket around his bare body. "Thanks" He said, looking above him to the large mech, who in turn nodded his head.

Sam took a moment to examine his new lover. Soundwave was very tall, about as tall as Optimus Prime. He sported no paint, and had large alien satellite panels on his back, or at least that's what Sam guessed they were. Soundwave had a broad chest, slimming down to the outline of his abdomen. Sam realized that there was almost nothing to see of Soundwave's face; there was a bright red glowing visor protecting his optics, and a mouth guard shielding his mouth.

Soundwave seemed to notice the examination going on, and stood up straighter, spread his legs about shoulder length, and placed his hands behind his back. He looked like a solder standing at attention. After Sam was done, the mech sat down and leaned against the wall. His optics dimmed till the glow was barely visible. "Soundwave?" Sam asked cautiously, afraid that he did something wrong.

All of the sudden, Soundwave's Holo-form fizzled into existence. Sam shuddered, as "the Man" stood before him. "So it was you…" Sam murmured

Soundwave said nothing, but wrapped a warm arm around Sam's shoulders, and ushered him towards the back of the warehouse. "Eat" He said simply, gesturing towards one of the cabinets. Sam rummaged around in the cabinets, finally settling on a box of strawberry flavored Pop-Tarts. He sat down at one of the clutter-less tables. Soundwave took a seat next him, scooting closer to Sam. And with that, Sam began to munch on his Pop-Tarts.

* * *

The Autobots had worked hard all that day. Finding Sam was going to be no easy task. Most of the Autobots were resting in a hanger located in Diego Garcia. They had been flown back earlier that day. "I wonder why it's so hard to find him. He is just one slagging boy!" Ironhide grumbled, taking a swig from the energon that the Autobots managed to convert from earthly fuel. It was still nowhere close to the real thing, but it would keep them alive.

Jolt busted into the hanger, angry and frustrated. And then he saw all of the resting Autobots… "What are you guys all resting around for?! We have to find Sam!" Jolt exclaimed furiously

"Calm down, Jolt. We don't all have as much energy as you. Either way, our tanks were getting low, we needed to fill up." Sideswipe said calmly

"CALM DOWN? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WE LOST _SAM_! DOES THIS MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? BECAUSE IT SURE SEEMS LIKE A BIG DEAL TO ME!" Jolt shouted back at the peaceful mech.

Sideswipe was about to reply, when Optimus spoke up. "Jolt is right. I have a feeling that we haven't been trying very hard. This is _Sam_ we are talking about."

"Hurry up and fill your selves, because the longer you sit there, the more chance there is that Sam is being tortured by some Decepticon. Or worse…" Jolt said menacingly

From that day forth, the Autobots drank their energon 47.6% faster (Official calculations done by Perceptor)

* * *

Sam had finished his Pop-Tarts quickly. Soundwave had pulled him out of his chair, and held his hand while he led him to the door on the left side of the warehouse. They entered quickly, and Sam noticed this room as sort of a living area. There were two large lazy boy chairs, a small coffee table, and a television set.

Soundwave pulled Sam none too gently to one of the arm chairs, and seated himself in it. Before Sam could walk to the other, Soundwave pulled Sam onto his lap, so they were both sitting the same direction, only Sam had a seat on Soundwave's lap.

Soundwave began making this odd purring noise. It was more of a low growl than a purr, but Sam got the picture. Sam closed his eyes as Soundwave ran his pale hands across Sam's body. "Mmmmm…" Sam began to make small noises as Soundwave massaged a little, then continued to move about his body.

Soundwave stopped after a little while, content with just wrapping his arms around Sam. A few minutes they sat there in peace, until Sam tuned his body slightly to look at Soundwave. In return, Soundwave took a hand and placed it under Sam's chin and lifted it up. And with that, their lips connected. At first it was a simple kiss, but Soundwave soon deepened it, crushing his forceful lips against Sam's.

Soundwave parted his lips, but Sam kept his tightly closed. Soundwave traced his tongue in circles around Sam's lips. Sam thought for a moment, how lonely he had been after Mikeala left him. Sam hesitantly opened his mouth, but it was forced the rest of the way open by Soundwave.

Soundwave's tongue dominated Sam's mouth, stopping all attempts of tongue movement by Sam. Soundwave stroked Sam's tongue with his own. Soundwave made a deep noise into Sam's mouth, in which Sam presumed it was Soundwave's version of a moan.

And then the kiss broke, and Soundwave _smiled_ down at Sam, and licked his lips like a cat who just ate a mighty tasty treat…

* * *

LET THE FANGIRLS GO WIIIIIIILED!!


	5. Chapter 5

I feel awful jittery tonight! I wonder why ? Well, anyway, I bring you the newest addition to the Predator chapter! Yay! Jeez guys, calm down…

Anyways, Read and Review, and all that jazz…

My jitteriness has worn off.

Songs I listened to during the writing:

Around the world-Daft Punk

Viva La Vida-Coldplay

Clocks-Coldplay

New chappy!

* * *

Sam relaxed on his seat on Soundwave's lap. That was without a doubt, the best kiss he had ever had. What freaked Sam out, is the fact that he shared that moment with a Decepticon. _'Ah, what the hell! You only get one life!'_

"I believe that I should give you the tour of your new domicile." Soundwave said gently

"Domicile?" Sam asked. He was never good with vocabulary.

"Home"

* * *

Soundwave showed him the rooms that he had already seen; first, he let Sam examine the living room, then led him out into the main room again. Soundwave's mech form was still slumped against the wall. Sam stared at it for a moment, before Soundwave ushered him across the large room, to the door on the other side of the ware house. Sam entered the room.

This room was covered in tiles, and had a shower head on the opposite side. It was a small room, but then again, it was a shower; a rather big shower. "This is where you will clean yourself." Soundwave said in his constant mono-tone.

There was another door, leading out of the shower room. This door looked very old, as it had no paint, or doorknob for that matter. Soundwave gestured to that room while looking at Sam. "Go ahead."

Sam cautiously pushed the door open. The next room had a very musty smell. It looked like a very wide hallway, that turned at the end. There were very dirty windows lining the room. Each wall had a long counter top following it. The counters were stacked with old audio equipment. There was a large stack of what looked like large laminated cardstock envelopes.

Sam walked up to one and picked it up. Unlike everything else in the room, it looked shiny and new. Sam recognized it as a sleeve for a vinyl record. The front read 'Viva La Vida or Death and all his friends'. It was by Coldplay. "On vinyl?" Sam asked, examining the cover art.

"Yes, I have learned you can find many things on the online shopping site commonly known as Amazon."

Sam laughed, and carefully slid the record from its envelope. It was very shiny. Soundwave walked up behind him, reached around Sam, and took the record from the boy. Soundwave walked down the room a little ways, and came to a stop at one of the counter tops. Sam walked over, to see that there were two turntables ready to play the record. Soundwave handed him the record.

Sam placed it on the left turntable, and pressed start. Sam was about to place the needle onto the record, before Soundwave's hand came over his, and stopped him. Soundwave was changing several switches on the mixer placed in the middle between the two turntables.

Soundwave's hand released Sam's, but then took the tone-arm (needle) of the turntable, and instead of placing it at the beginning, Soundwave's watched the record spin for a second, and then placed it in the middle of the record. '42' by Coldplay began coming from an unknown source in the room.

Soundwave grabbed Sam's hand again, and turned him to face Soundwave. Soundwave lifted the hand to a little above shoulder length, and curled the other arm around Sam's waist, and pulled him close. Soundwave began swaying to the music, gently pulling Sam along with him. Sam noticed this as a classic 'Slow dance position.'

"Nononononono-" Sam began to protest, but Soundwave clamped the hand that used to be holding Sam's, over his mouth. Sam looked-no, glared at Soundwave, but the Mech glared right back, if you could call it that through the glasses. Soundwave was pretty much telling him something in that look._"I am a Decepticon, and am not to be played with. You WILL dance." _Is what the look said

Dancing soon resumed. Soundwave's hand was withdrawn from Sam's face. They danced, but during the whole time, Sam grumbled to himself. Soundwave seemed not to notice, though. He was enjoying himself too much.

The music began to speed up more, and the volume increased. Loud noises soon became apperant through the old speakers that were hidden about the room. The noises increased untill they were almost unabearable. Sam broke away from Soundwave, and rushed over to the turntable, stopping the record very forcefully with his hand, jarring the whole countertop. It made a load 'scrrriiiiiich' noise, and a large scratch 'appeared' on the record. "Oops…' Sam apologized, knowing that he quite possibly just ruined the record.

Soundwave walked over and examined the scratch himself. "I have many more duplicates of that record. It is nothing to fret about."

Soundwave was still frowning, so Sam presumed that he still wasn't happy. He glanced about the room. Seeing much more audio equipment, and huge piled of old cassettes, but nothing to distract the mech from his anger. Then, an idea pooped into Sam's mind.

The teen practically had to stand on tippy-toes to reach, but he planted a kiss right on Soundwave's lips.

Soundwave was surprised. He reached up and touched his lips where the kiss had been placed. Then he smiled. He looked down at the young man, and went in for another kiss.

* * *

Ratchet paced around the med-bay of the NEST base at Diego Garcia. After Jolt's outburst, he started feeling worry towards the small human known as Sam. The door suddenly burst open, and Skids and Mudflap came bursting in. "Yo, doc bot, whats da' haps with our little homie'." Skids asked while he and his brother came rushing over to the medic.

"We have been reporting decepticon signatures that flash into existence, but then dissapear. We are working hard to triangulate a position, but ou efforts seem to be in vain..." Ratchet replied, accessing a computer terminal on the wall of the med-bay.

"Well, I don' know whats you just said, but I am pretty sure that it isn't a good thing.' Mudflap said, standing next to his brother.

They were all worried, but they would find them. As the twins began to argue over which one Sam thought looked better, Ratchet returned to his work. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Sam followed Soundwave back to the main room, and the holo-form fizzled out of sight, and the mech got up from his place on the wall. He scooped Sam up, and craddle him against his chest. "It is recharge time, Love.' the mech said, begining to lay back. Once he was fully layed back, he let Sam get confortable on his chest. Then he placed a heavy metal hand over hte boy to keep him warm. " 'Night, 'wave." Sam said, speech slurd from his newfound tiredness.

Sam felt on odd tingling sensation inside himself. It wasn't physical, it was phycological. For the first time in his life, Sam truely felt...Loved.

* * *

Awwww.... Don't forget to review! And be sure to fill out my poll!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I just realized that I haven't updated Predator in a long time! That's about to change, with my helpful ideas from Mrs. Bumblebee (go ahead, look at her profile. I'll wait…. Oh My God, did you see how good her fics were?![Yes, I got that line from Family Guy])

Okay, so keep in mind, this is the Soundwave from the MOVIE. That is what he looks like. If you haven't seen the movie, then I am not sure what you can do. I am not sure if he had a visor in the movie, but if not, then he does now! I am for sure that he had mandible thingies though, and that's fine. There are also several…aspects of the movie Soundwave in this chapter, in which you will most likely find out later…

And now, we look at the new Chapter

* * *

Soundwave watched Sam sleep peacefully on his chest. Soundwave stroked his claws across Sam's back. He wanted so much more than touch Sam with his claws. He wanted more. Then, somewhere deep in Soundwave's evil processor, he hatched an interesting idea. Very interesting, indeed.

* * *

Sam awoke to the strangest sensation. He had never felt anything like it before. It felt as though…as though her were covered in many cold snakes. Sam opened his eyes to find himself covered in metal tentacles. Sam began to scream. "SOUNDWAVE!"Sam screamed Soundwave's name over and over again, hoping that the mech would save him.

"Sam, Sam calm down." Soundwave said, shushing the boy

"W-what is this?" Sam whimpered, as a particularly large tentacle wrapped around his thigh.

"I am…exploring" Soundwave came to a conclusion

"This is YOU?!" Sam began to struggle

Several of the tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs, this time restraining instead of exploring "I thought I made it clear, Samuel. You were not to resist me. You wouldn't want this to be unpleasant…" Soundwave said, his tentacles still running all over Sam's body.

"Okay, uh, carry on, I guess…"

Soundwave made a content grunt, and the tentacles restraining Sam's arms and legs loosened, but did not unwind, they only continued to explore. Sam cried out as he realized that the tentacles weren't stopping at his boxers. "Now, Sam. You shouldn't be so bashful around me. After all, it's not like you aren't enjoying this…" Soundwave's voice growled out.

The truth was, Sam did like it. He had never felt so…loved. Soundwave was so excepting of him. He could tell that he would never be loved more by any other creature in the world (and then he realized that Soundwave was an alien) universe.

Sam sighed as Soundwave's tentacles rubbed and massaged every part of his body. "Does this feel good, Love?" Soundwave murmured to Sam, raising the temperature of his tentacles till they were nice and warm.

Sam didn't say anything, but moaned in pleasure as Soundwave rubbed a knot out of Sam's back.

This continued for a long time, until Soundwave's tentacles finally withdrew from the writhing mass that was Sam. It took a while before all the tentacles were unwound from the boy.

Sam turned onto his stomach to look at Soundwave's face. "Thanks."

Soundwave ran a claw down Sam's back "It was enjoyable for me, as well."

Soundwave picked Sam up, and placed him closer to his face (about where the human collar bone is) "I wish to kiss you." Soundwave's mono-tone said carefully to Sam

"How-" Sam was cut off, as Soundwave's face- guard retracted, revealing mandible-like appendages.

Sam moved very close to Soundwave's mouth, and let Soundwave do the rest. Soundwave curled his hand around Sam, and held in front of his face. The mandibles parted slightly, and then closed on Sam's lips. Soundwave's glossa snaked out from Soundwave's mouth cavity, and found its place outside Sam's lips.

Soundwave's glossa traced Sam's lips, until the boy let it enter. There was no way the whole thing was going to fit, but some of it did go in Sam's mouth, feeling everything Sam had to offer.

Sam broke the kiss, panting. Soundwave had forgotten the main rule about humans: They need to breathe.

"Come love, you are in need of a shower." Soundwave said, standing up as he cupped Sam to his chest gently, walking towards the door in which held the shower room.

Sideswipe looked at the monitor of the computer he had been using. They had detected several blips of a Decepticon signal in one area, possibly where the 'Con had dropped his guard. But they finally triangulated a position on the map. They were going to get Sam back.

* * *

Sideswipe clenched his fist. He would be sure to give that 'Con a piece of his mind. He wasn't to be messed with. His family wasn't to be messed with, and his friends weren't to be messed with either. Sam fell into both those categories.

He growled "That 'Con is going to pay."

* * *

O_0 awesome. I know!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! It sure has been a long time since I updated! This will probably be the last chapter of Predator, though…

Awwwwww, don't be sad! It was a good run!

* * *

Sam relaxed in Soundwave's robotic arms, deep in thought. "Samuel? Is there something wrong?" Soundwave asked curiously

"No, 'Wave, everything is fine. Just fine…" Sam mumbled, just barely acknowledging his lover

"Sam, if you don't tell me, I have other ways of extracting the information from that wonderful little processor of yours." Soundwave warned, leaning down to get a better look at Sam.

"Huh?" Sam questioned, turning his head up to look at Soundwave

Soundwave didn't reply, but instead placed the tip of one claw on the top of his head. Sam stopped talking, and was about to laugh at Soundwave, but then gasped. It felt as though a cold, raw egg had been cracked over his head. "Are you willing to tell me?" Soundwave questioned

Sam was very interested in what was going on, so he shook his head. "Very well" Soundwave replied

Sam gave a little cry as he felt his mind invaded. It felt like the cold egg sensation had spread inside his head. He saw what he was thinking right before his eyes.

He saw himself, standing in the middle of the warehouse. Soundwave wasn't there. He saw Bumblebee's Holo-form, a man in his twenties with black hair, and blond tips. His eyes were an electric blue.

Bumblebee was pulling him towards his alt. form, smiling. Upbeat music was flowing from the stereo. Sam was trying to pull away, he was looking for Soundwave. He saw Soundwave dead on the ground about 30 feet away.

Sam froze, staring at the dead body. He tried to run towards it, crying Soundwave's name. He turned to find all of the Autobots standing in a line, staring at him. "We are so glad we found you, Sam" they said simultaneously

Sam suddenly burst out of his vision, sobbing and crying."Sam…" Soundwave said, repeating Sam's name over and over again, trying to sooth the boy.

"They're gonna find me, and they're gonna kill you! I don't want them to kill you!" Sam sobbed

"It will be alright Sam; no one is going to harm me." Soundwave said, stroking a claw down the boys back

Almost on cue, a loud boom resonated throughout the ware house. Sam shuddered and whimpered "They're here…" He whispered

Soundwave got up quickly, and placed Sam next to the door of the living area. "Stay safe, Sam"

Sam quickly ran inside. Soundwave turned to find the Autobot Leader staring at him. "You do not have to fight us, Communications Officer Soundwave. We only wish to take Sam back." Optimus said, taking a step forward

"I am sorry, Optimus Prime, but I cannot do that. He is mine, and it shall stay that way." Soundwave said, also stepping forward

Sideswipe stepped out from behind Optimus; as did a few other select Autobots. "We weren't asking." He said menacingly, drawing his blades

Soundwave's cannon clicked into place from his arm. "I am very much aware of that."

Ironhide drew his cannons, and fired several shots at Soundwave. Two of them landed. Soundwave grasped at the wound on his shoulder, purple energon dripping from it, before quickly returning fire. Soundwave knew that it was foolish to attempt to fight them all, but he had to protect Sam.

Ironhide began to fire again, as did several other Autobots, including Bumblebee. One of Ironhide's shots strayed, and hit a support beam. The warehouse began to shake violently, and several roofing panels fell. Soundwave gave an un-characteristic cry, "SAM!" The warehouse collapsed, burying the Decepticon and his lover.

It was what seemed like several hours before the Autobots found a very unconscious Sam under the rubble. Bumblebee scooped Sam up in his hands. "Sam? Sam?!" He cried

Sam's eyes shot open, and he cried out franticly "SOUNDWAVE!" He shrieked.

He struggled to get off of bumblebee's hand, tumbling onto the ground in the process. He ran over to the rubble, tears falling from his face. He began to dig through the heap, pulling out hunks of metal and various other debris.

A sharp chunk of metal sliced open his hand, but he didn't even seem to notice. He continued to dig, until he uncovered Soundwave's visor. "SOUNDWAVE!" Sam cried again, pressing kisses to the large glowing piece of alien glass.

A slow deep voice came out from the debris. "S-Sam...SAM!"

The large robotic body burst from the rubble, cupping the boy to his face. "Sam…"

"Oh, dear god, 'Wave, don't you ever scare me like that again." Sam said, hugging Soundwave's mouth-guard

"Sam…What is going on here?" Optimus said, looking at the boy before him.

"Optimus…I love Soundwave. He kidnapped me, and I fell in love with him. It is that simple."

Optimus sighed and asked the next question "Are you sure?"

When Sam nodded, Ratchet slowly took Sam from Soundwave, to wrap a large bandage around his injured hand. He slowly handed Soundwave back his lover, whom ran several scans on Sam's hand."

Optimus smiled and transformed. His voice rang out through the speakers in his cabin "Have him home at a decent hour."

Bumblebee solemnly waved, before transforming and driving away with the rest of the Autobots. Sam waved back before turning back to his Decepticon. "Where were we?"

* * *

OKAY! THAT IS IT! I AM FREAKING DONE WITH THIS DAMN FIC! Dear god that was a pain in the ass…


End file.
